Metal housings, for example, metallic backboards, are widely used for wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs). Antennas are also important components in wireless communication devices for receiving and transmitting wireless signals at different frequencies, such as signals in Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) frequency bands. However, when the antenna is located in the metal housing, the antenna signals are often shielded by the metal housing. This can degrade the operation of the wireless communication device. Additionally, the metallic backboard generally defines slots or/and gaps thereon, which will affect a structural integrity and an aesthetic quality of the metallic backboard.